Facebook Status
by chidoriamane
Summary: "Ryoma Echizen is in a relationship." So the Seigaku team saw in Ryoma's facebook account but none of the members knew the identity of the person. Well, one thing to find out...


Facebook Status

-chidoriamane-

Author's Note: O-hisashiburi! I'm finally going to write another fanfic. But this is my first time making a POT fic. And I'm not quite sure who to pair up. Oh well, whatever. Ill just have fun writing this one-shot! So enjoy reading this everyone!

**

* * *

Ryoma Echizen** is in relationship.

126 people like this.

**Momo**

Oh? Ryoma, omedetou! Who's the lucky girl? I bet its Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter. Oi, let's celebrate!

**Eiji**

Eh? Ochibi! *glomps*

You're finally growing up, nya! So, who is she?

momo: that's a good idea. Let's invite everyone!

**Fuji**

*smiles*

**Tezuka**

Well done, Echizen. There's only one advice I can give you: Don't let your guard down.

**Horio**

SERIOUSLY? Uso!

**Kaido**

Fshh…

**Inui**

Hmm… Well, this is unexpected. You are beyond my imagination, Echizen. I thought tennis was your life – and love. (Demo, ii data.)

**Oishi**

Omedetou, Echizen. I hope the two of you (whoever she is) will find happiness together.

**Kawamura**

CONGRATULATIONS! BURNING! THE POWER OF YOUTH!

Ah Eiji-senpai told me that we might as well celebrate in our Sushi ya. Please bring your girlfriend with you then. Don't worry, it's my treat!

**Momo**

Oh! Sugoi, Kawamura-senpai!

Yosh! Echizen, make sure you bring your girl with you this weekend! Hehee

**Fuji**

*smiles*

**Mizuki**

Heh…? You have time for that kind of thing, Echizen-kun? Why don't you drop the girl and transfer to St. Rudolph? You know you're always welcome in our tennis club. Hoho

**Yuuta**

Mizuki-san! Please don't joke like that!

Ah gomen, Echizen. Demo, hontou ni omedetou.

**Mizuki**

Hmph

**Kamio**

As expected from Echizen! You can get any girl you want! Congrats!

**Shinji**

Mattaku. Why do you have a girlfriend and I don't? You already beat me in tennis and now you beat me into getting a girl first. Maybe I should hook up with someone too. But that might distract me from practicing tennis. And then I'll never be able to get my revenge on you. Ah I know! Maybe you're just lying about getting a girlfriend so that…

See more…

**Kevin**

Oi, Echizen! What are you doing? Don't tell me you'll quit tennis now that you found someone! Answer me, Echizen!

**Kirihara**

Haha… I didn't know you could possibly like someone other than tennis. Well whoever she is, I feel sorry for her.

**Sanada**

(Kirihara, watch your language.) Congratulations, Echizen. Do your best in making her happy.

**Mizuki**

Sanada-kun, what do you mean by that? *smirks*

**Sanada**

…

**Fuji**

*smiles* Who is this Mizuki?

**Yuuta**

Ah aniki…

**Mizuki**

Oh Fuji-kun, stop pretending you don't know the name of your eternal rival. Haha… (Seriously! It's me, Mizuki from St. Rudolph!)

**Fuji**

Rival…?

*smiles*

**Tezuka**

I AM the ultimate rival of Fuji Shuusuke.

**Mizuki**

Che… I'm only kidding. Oi Yuuta, come to school tomorrow. We have… special tennis practice.

**Fuji**

Tezuka: Thanks, Tezuka. Can I sleepover at your house tonight?

Yuuta: Neh Yuuta, do you want to have a practice match with me tomorrow?

*smiles*

**Yuuta**

*sweatdrops*

**Ann**

Oh! So it is true! I thought Kamio was kidding when he told me you have a girlfriend! Sugoi! Neh, can I come this weekend too? I want to 'meet' her. (But I think I know her already. Fufu)

**Momo**

Ah good timing, Tachibana-san no imouto! Come and join us! Hehee

**Kamio**

What the-

Ann! Don't go with this freak!

**Ann**

Momo: It's a date then! ^^

Kamio: Huh? You want to tag along too? Iiyo.

**Kamio**

Tsk.

**Inui**

Hoh? Many people are commenting on this, huh? Ii data.

**Sengoku**

Woah! Echizen-kun, you're so L-U-C-K-Y!

^^v

**Tomo-chan**

EHHHH! How could this possibly happen! I swear I made it sure no girl would dare make a move to Ryoma-sama.

**Horio**

Too bad he's taken. You should just give up.

**Tomo-chan**

Urusei na, Mr. Two-Years-Experience! Uwaaah! RYOMA-SAMA!

**Sakuno**

Tomo-chan, calm down. Just be happy for Ryoma-kun.

Uhmm… Ryoma-kun, congratulations!

**Tomo-chan**

Sakuno…

**Momo**

Eh? What's this? I thought Sakuno was Ryoma's girlfriend.

**Sakuno**

*blinks*

*flushes*

Iie! Chigau yo, Momoshiro-senpai.

**Eiji**

Nani? Nani?

Huh? Eh? You're not Ryoma's girl?

**Momo**

Ja, dare?

**Fuji**

*smiles*

**Inui**

Omoshiroi. Since Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter is not Ryoma's girlfriend, there's 0.0009% that we have not met this mysterious person.

**Eiji**

Eh! No way! Ochibi, you MUST bring your girlfriend on Saturday!

* * *

Ryoma closes his laptop and sighs dejectedly. Strong arms circle his waist and lift him towards the bed. "What's the matter, prince?"

He glares at the source of voice, then turns his head away. He tries to ignore the warm hand making its way inside his shirt. "They want to meet my…girlfriend," Ryoma mumbles, fighting back a moan.

The movement stops and he groans disappointedly. Suddenly a loud laugh is heard. "I see. Then I guess you have to introduce me to them."

"Huh?" Ryoma's protest is muffled by his lover's hungry kisses. _Well, whatever._

The weekend comes with so much anticipation. The Seigaku members together with Ann and Kamio wait for the arrival of the main star.

And without warning, the door of the Kawamura Sushi ya slides open to reveal two figures.

"Echizen! Osoi da-" Momo senpai yells but stops midway when he notices the person beside Ryoma, when that same person is holding Ryoma's hand.

"EH?" Everyone in the room shouts in unison.

"How rude. After accepting your invitation to this rundown sushi bar, that is all you can say in the presence of Ore-sama?" Atobe says haughtily.

"Oi Monkey King, don't create a fuss."

Atobe slightly smirks before planting a chaste kiss on Ryoma's cheek. "Hai hai, prince."

-Owari-

* * *

Haha… I ended up doing AtoRyo. I wonder why…? Please read and review.

* * *

_Omake_

Tezuka and Fuji are walking together silently. The shock of knowing Ryoma is going out with _the_ Atobe of Hyoutei is yet to wear out.

"Neh Tezuka," Fuji begins, his tone sounds very serious.

"What?"

"Maybe I should change my Facebook status."

"…"

Later that night,

**Shuusuke Fuji **is engaged to **Kunimitsu Tezuka.**


End file.
